


Не зарастет

by LadyGray0305



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGray0305/pseuds/LadyGray0305
Summary: Кагеяма был капитаном — капитаном его сердца, безжалостным, но вдохновляющим, человеком, который сподвиг его на большой шаг в этой жизни — сбежать как можно дальше от него. Чтобы переболело и прошло
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Не зарастет

Ладони мокрые от нервов, губы сухие, а сердце спряталось где-то в голове и изо всех сил стучит по мозгу, создавая оглушительный шум. Мяч касается пола, Кагеяма убирает челку в сторону, заколов ее невидимкой, дышит рвано, но смотрит и говорит этим взглядом: _еще один раз_. Может быть, эти _еще один раз_ будут длиться вечно, или секунду, или целое лето, или полнейшее ничего. 

Хината во все глаза смотрит на него и сглатывает. У него кружится голова — от усталости и панически стучащего сердца, по позвоночнику мелкая-мелкая дрожь, а он даже моргнуть не может. Все смотрит и смотрит: очерченный кадык, синие глаза, бледная с легким загаром кожа, черные жесткие волосы, сильные руки, сильные, _сильные_ руки, ободранные и обветренные губы, короткие редкие ресницы, и хочется — целовать-целовать-целовать каждый миллиметр кожи. 

Вот только — нельзя. 

Это становилось похожим на помешательство или… или на обычную влюбленность. Если _это_ влюбленность, то лучше он начнет играть левой рукой и уедет куда-нибудь далеко-далеко, оставив сестру и маму, оставив позади Японию, страх и эту влюбленность, от которой внутри все сводило и было чуть-чуть страшно. 

Потому что было несколько вариантов развития: да, нет и игнорирование. В первом случае фанфары, конфетти, поцелуи и яркие краски, а во втором и третьем… о втором и третьем вариантах думать было нервно, в горле появлялся ком, а в груди, где-то близ сердца или прямо в нем, мерзко расцветала тревога. 

Они в зале одни. Очередная практика сверх положенного времени, отработка их странной быстрой и пасов для атаки с задней линии. Это было привычно и _хорошо_. Кагеяма один на один становился мягче и спокойнее, словно усталость действовала на него именно таким образом. Он мог объяснить ошибку, не обзываясь через каждое слово, мог шутливо ткнуть в бок, мог то, другое, пятое, десятое. 

И просто… 

Грудь распирало от смеха. Шипучего, как газировка, кисловато-сладкого и _вкусного_. Хотелось смеяться, наступать, разминаться, прыгать, ощущая эти пузырьки внутри, бегающие по сосудам, заставляющие чувствовать легкость и слабость одновременно, вперемешку с желанием кричать и тихо шептать, что _люблюлюблюлюблю_ без всяких слов. Потому что он мог это показать _иначе_. 

Ударами, прыжками, пересечением всей площадки в долю секунды, полной самоотдачей и тем, что _только ты всегда мой первый и последний выбор_. Это было в каждом его движении, и оно было так откровенно очевидно, что и Сугавара, и Дайчи посмеивались, Танака беззлобно подшучивал, Цукишима закатывал глаза, и прочее, прочее… 

Поэтому было не страшно. 

Не страшно. 

Оно же очевидно, верно? И если Кагеяма не делал никаких шагов, чтобы прекратить, прервать, разорвать, то… он не против, так? И вот это неловкое, маленькое, крохотно-неуверенное _он не против_ делало его смелее в тысячу раз, делало оперение его невидимых крыльев сильнее, мощнее, крупнее и плотнее. С такими крыльями можно враз достичь солнца и коснуться его, став круче Икара. 

_[Икар — так называют человека пытливого, ищущего, смело идущего к успеху, поднимающегося над обыденностью жизни. А выражение "полет Икара" употребляется в значении: смелые, но рискованные действия, подкрепленные воском, который от жара обжигает плечи]._

Они повторяли вчера это выражение с Ячи-тян. 

Хината сглатывает. 

— На что уставился? — Кагеяма перекатывает мяч в руках и задумчиво проверяет, не спускает ли тот. Пальцы — красивые, вытянутые, сильные, мышцы под кожей перекатываются, хочется просто встать на самые кончики пальцев ног и дотянуться до щеки, чтобы оставить неловкий быстрый поцелуй. 

— Да так… — бормочет Хината, отводя взгляд. 

Все равно оставалось что-то, что вставало поперек горла и заставляло сомневаться. Его было мало, в сотню раз меньше, чем крохотно-неуверенного _не против, но и не согласен_ , но каким-то образом перевешивало часу весов в сторону решения отступить и молчать, пока сознание рисует эти яркие картины тех глупых вещей, что делают парочки. У них было бы все по-другому. Еще больше волейбола и еще больше _доверия_. 

Разве не было бы это, ну, классно? Игра бы стала на уровень выше. 

Или нет? 

Хината встряхивает головой, когда Кагеяма орет ему прямо в ухо, и нервно улыбается, суматошно извиняясь. Пульс колошматит в висках, словно задумал устроить безумные пляски, и _боже, у него не было сил справиться с тем, что **так** близко к нему_. В носу сразу свербит от запаха пота и искусственной кожи. 

— Ты мне нравишься! — выпаливает Хината, глядя в глаза Кагеямы. 

И происходит _что-то_. 

По спине от холода пробегает толпа мурашек, Кагеяма мгновенно отстраняется, и его лицо приобретает выражение усталости и какой-то _снисходительности_. Хината не знаком с тем чувством, которым затопляет его Кагеяма, поэтому просто _не знает_ , как отреагировать. Кагеяма тем временем качает головой и чеканит какие-то слова. Хината видит только движение губ, а потом его _нас-ти-га-ет_. Звук складывается в слова, слова в предложения, предложения в смысл. 

— Я знаю. И именно поэтому… не нужно. Это пройдет. — И Хината хочет прямо в лицо ему закричать, что нет, не пройдет, останется на нем, как первый шрам, как первая рана, первое, первое, первое. Ты же король, первый всегда и везде, капитан поля, даже если не носишь формы с единицей белого цвета на груди. Хочет закричать — и резко обрывает себя. 

Потому что — может, все-таки пройдет? 

Если не брать в голову, просто перетерпеть, просто запихнуть эти чувства подальше, в самый дальний ящик, не думать об этом, не думать о руках-губах-глазах-волосах, то… пройдет? Цунами схлынет, оставив разрушенный город, но город постепенно восстановят, и чувства, такие же бурные, как воды, успокоятся в штиль и покинут его, не вмешиваясь в привычный распорядок вещей, оставляя все как есть. Ведь раны зарастают, а сожалений о прошлом с каждой секундой становится меньше, верно?

[去る者は日々に疎し — всё меньше сожалеть о прошлом с течением времени]. 

Это тоже — изучал с Ячи-тян, когда пришлось готовиться к эссе по японскому языку. 

— Пошли убираться, — выдыхает Кагеяма, потягивается, чтобы толкнуть, и замирает, так и не закончив движения. Обрывает его посредине, неловко дергая ладонью и отводя взгляд. Словно после трех слов — _ты мне нравишься_ — уже произошло что-то страшное. И это страшное — второй вариант — нет, отказ. Кагеяма, не оборачиваясь, уходит за швабрами, закидывая мячик к остальным. Хината облизывает губы, не поднимая головы, и улыбается, словно сводит губы. 

Он не первый и не последний, кого отшил Кагеяма. 

Но что-то ноет и гудит внутри. Что-то вроде _ярости_. Тихой, еще не раскалившейся ярости. Это все-таки была влюбленность в первый год старшей школы прямо перед поездкой на Национальные игры, когда доверие в команде должно было стать вещью номер один. 

Хината выдыхает. 

Эти чувства… теперь спрятать, сковать цепями и посадить куда-нибудь вглубь сознания. Мелкие недоразумения, вроде _этого_ , не должны стать помехой. Тренироваться больше, становиться сильнее, быстрее, даже без крохотно-неуверенного _он не против_ , расправляя крылья самостоятельно. 

Пора уже, наверное. 

Хотя и больно. 

— Да, конечно, — выдыхает Хината в пустоту. — Пройдет. Эй, Бакагеяма, подожди меня! Если Дайчи-сан заметит, что мы плохо убрались, то заставит бегать вокруг спортзала пять кругов! Мы вообще-то еще не отработали быструю в первом темпе, а до Национальных осталось совсем немного! 

— Тогда бери чертову швабру, тупица! — огрызается Кагеяма, роясь в инвентаре. 

— И еще кое-что! Ты мне совсем-совсем не нравишься! Я сдуру сболтнул! Не обольщайся, Бакагеяма! Или, ну, может быть, чуть-чуть и только своими пасами! Не смотри таким взглядом! — Хината хватает швабру и мчится в противоположный конец зала, начиная мыть пол. Успевает заметить перед тем, как сорваться в бег, изгиб губ Кагеямы. 

Было ли в этом изгибе _сожаление?_

_[Сожаление — это чувство печали, огорчения по поводу невозможности, невозвратимости, утраты чего-либо, шаг, который никогда не получится вернуть назад; пример: пройти мимо кого-то очень-очень близкого и почувствовать сожаление, что им не стать вновь столь же близкими людьми из-за одной глупой ссоры]._

Может быть, оно действительно скрывалось в изгибе ободранных и обветренных губ.

Может быть.

Может быть, ему следует после окончания школы уйти в театральный — там по достоинству бы оценили, как сверкают глаза, как ярка улыбка, как осторожны и правильны движения. Ни словом, ни жестом, ни взглядом не выдать то, что _**не прошло.**_

_Это пан или пропал: безответная любовь станет или шрамом, или не зарастет, всю жизнь потом напоминая колкой, нудной, вредной болью, от которой не сбежать, не спрятаться, не скрыться. Она будет с тобой в любое время суток, будет в запахах, которые напоминают **его** , будет в отражении и в цветах. Везде и всегда._

Хината вспоминает свое обещание Кагеяме со средней школы и… 

[人後 — потерпеть неудачу, поражение (от кого-либо); уступить, проиграть кому-либо]. 

****

Ячи-тян хорошо постаралась. Завтра он напишет эссе по японскому языку на отлично, используя те выражения, которые они сегодня учили. Хотя бы так — выговориться в иносказаниях и вернуться в спортзал с улыбкой, принимать пасы, прыгать и _ни словом, ни жестом, ни взглядом._

****

**Author's Note:**

> Транскрипция: [さるものはひびにうとし] (сарумонохахибиниутоси).  
> Транскрипция: [じんご (дзинго)].


End file.
